Poppy/Background
|name = Poppy |render = |alias = * Keeper of the Hammer * Hero of Demacia |weapon_pet = * * |gender = Female |race = Yordle |birthplace = Bandle City |residence = Demacia |occupation = * Keeper of the |faction = * Bandle City * Demacia |allies = |friends = Galio |rivals = Tahm Kench |related = * A Hero's Calling }} "I'm no hero. Just a yordle with a hammer." Runeterra has no shortage of valiant champions, but few are as tenacious as . Bearing a hammer twice the length of her body, this determined yordle has spent untold years searching for the Hero of Demacia, a fabled warrior said to be the rightful wielder of her weapon. Lore Main= As legend describes it, this hero is the only person who can unlock the full power of the hammer and lead Demacia to true greatness. Though Poppy has searched the furthest corners of the kingdom for this legendary fighter, her quest has proven fruitless. Each time she has attempted to pass the hammer on to a potential hero, the results have been disastrous, often ending in the warrior’s death. Most people would have abandoned the task long ago, but most people do not possess the pluck and resolve of this indomitable heroine. Poppy was once a very different yordle. For as long as she could remember, she had been in search of a purpose. Feeling alienated by the chaotic whimsy of other yordles, she preferred to soak up stability and structure where she could find it. This drive brought her to the human settlements of western Valoran, where she gazed in wonder at the caravans striping the countryside in an endless file. Many of the people there looked tattered and weary, but they stumbled on in pursuit of some ephemeral better life that might lie just beyond the horizon. One day, however, a different sort of caravan passed through. Unlike the other travelers, these people seemed to move with purpose. They all awoke at the exact same time each morning, roused by the sound of a watchman’s horn. They took their meals together every day at the same hour, always finishing within a few minutes. They set up their camps and took them down with remarkable efficiency. While yordles used their innate magic to fashion extraordinary things, these humans achieved equally astounding feats through coordination and discipline. They acted in concert like the cogs of a gear, becoming something much larger and stronger than any single person could ever be. To Poppy, that was more marvelous than all the magic in the world. As Poppy watched the camp from the safety of her hiding place, her eyes caught the gleam of armor emerging from a tent. It was the group’s commanding officer, wearing a brigandine of gleaming steel plates, each piece overlapping, each an integral part of the whole. The man’s name was Orlon, and his presence seemed to stir the souls of everyone there. If someone became discouraged, he was there to remind them of why they pressed on. If someone collapsed from exhaustion, he inspired them to get up. It reminded Poppy of certain yordle charms, though again, without magic. Poppy crept in for a closer look. She found herself following this shining commander, as if drawn to him by fate itself. She observed Orlon as he led his soldiers in training exercises. He was not a large fellow, yet he swung his massive battle hammer with surprising alacrity. At night, Poppy listened intently to his hushed discussions with the elders of the camp. She heard them making plans to pull up stakes and head west to build a permanent settlement. Poppy’s mind was overwhelmed with questions. Where was Orlon going? Where did he come from? How did he assemble this meticulous band of travelers, and was there a place for a yordle in it? At that moment, she made the most important decision in her life: For the first time ever, she would reveal herself to a human, as this was the first time she’d ever felt a connection with one. The introduction was a jarring one, with Orlon having just as many questions for Poppy as she had for him, but the two soon became inseparable. He became a mentor to her, and she a devotee to his cause. In the training grounds, Poppy was an invaluable sparring partner–the only member of Orlon’s battalion who was unafraid to strike him. She was never obsequious, questioning his decisions with an almost childlike innocence, as though she didn’t know she was supposed to meekly follow orders. She accompanied him to the site of the new settlement–an ambitious new nation called Demacia, where all were welcome, regardless of station or background, so long as they contributed to the good of the whole. Orlon became a beloved figure throughout the kingdom. Though few had actually seen him wield his hammer, he always bore it on his back, and the weapon quickly became a revered icon for the fledgling nation. People whispered that it had the power to level mountains and tear the earth itself asunder. Orlon passed the hammer to Poppy on his deathbed, and with it, his hope of an enduring kingdom. It was only then that Orlon told her the story of his weapon’s creation, and how it was never truly intended for his hands. He explained to Poppy that the hammer was meant to go to the Hero of Demacia–the only one who could keep Demacia whole. As her friend drew his last breath, Poppy swore to him that she would find this hero and place the weapon in his hands. But what Poppy possesses in resolve, she lacks in ego, as it never even occurred to her that she might be the hero Orlon described. The Slayer Poppy had nothing against the briar wolf, aside from the fact that it was about to maul her. Its muzzle was stained crimson from a previous kill, and the yordle wouldn’t chance being its next. She was hot on the trail of a renowned monster slayer, and she didn’t intend to die before she found the man and judged his worth. "You should step back. You won’t survive this," Poppy told the wolf, holding her hammer aloft as a deterrent. But the briar wolf was not discouraged. It padded toward her, propelled by some strange desperation that Poppy couldn’t identify. Then she saw the telltale foam at the corners of its mouth. This animal was not driven by hunger or territorial instincts. It was in pain, and it wanted release. The wolf leapt at her, as if it had made up its mind that its next act would be to kill or be killed. Poppy swung the hammer, using every ounce of her strength to move the weapon’s considerable weight. The blow she delivered collapsed the animal’s skull in an instant, ending its torment. Poppy took no pleasure in the kill, but she supposed it was the best possible outcome, for her and the wolf. The yordle looked around at the empty meadow, but sensed no trace of the monster slayer she’d come to find. She had roamed the countryside, following rumors of his activities, hoping this mysterious hunter might be the fabled hero she had sought for so many years. But thus far, all she’d found were wolves and wyverns and highwaymen, most of whom she’d been forced to kill in self-defense. She had spent weeks traveling from hamlet to hamlet in the far-flung corners of Demacia. She walked as fast as her tiny gait would allow, but the monster slayer always seemed to be one step ahead of her, leaving naught but tales of heroic exploits in his wake. For a yordle, time is a curious thing whose passing is seldom felt, but even for Poppy, the search was beginning to grow long. One day, just when she was beginning to doubt herself and her mission, she spied a notice nailed to a roadside post: "All are invited to attend the Festival of the Slayer!" It was a celebration to honor the very monster hunter Poppy had been seeking. If there was any hope of locating this elusive hero, she would certainly find it there. He might even make an appearance, and then she could size him up in person to determine if he was worthy to carry the hammer Orlon had bequeathed her. The prospect put a spring in her step, and she marched with renewed purpose toward the celebration. Poppy was anxious when she arrived at the village, its banners and streamers gaudily proclaiming the day’s festivities. Ideally, she would have arrived early at such a public event and claimed a spot in the rear of the crowd, so as not to draw attention. But the main market was already packed with spectators, and Poppy found it hard to maneuver through the press of bodies. She squeezed through the legs of the townsfolk, most of whom were too inebriated to notice her. "I’d buy ’im a pint if ’e were here," slurred one voice above her. "Saved my goats by killing that monster." Poppy’s heart raced, as it always did when she heard tales of the hunter. What if he turns out to be the one? she thought. But deep inside, Poppy asked a different question. What would she do once she was rid of the weapon? Would she find an entirely new purpose? A yordle without one was a pathetic sight indeed. She stopped her mind from wandering and brought it back to the task at hand. The tiny warrior finally managed to weave her way to the back of the market. She found a tall lamppost both easy to climb and behind the eyes of the crowd. She then shimmied up the post, just high enough to see over the throng. Poppy was just in time. On the far side of the market, a speaker stood with several Demacian officials on a dais, and behind him, something tall was draped in a ceremonial veil. Even with her keen yordle senses, Poppy could barely hear the man’s words. He was talking about the monster hunter, and how he had saved numerous farms and villages from wyverns, rabid wolves, and bandits. He said that although this revered warrior had chosen to remain anonymous, it shouldn’t stop them from celebrating his deeds. The slayer had been spotted several weeks ago near the town of Uwendale, leaving the first eyewitness accounts of his appearance. With that, the speaker pulled off the veil to reveal a stone statue. Poppy grew faint with excitement as she saw the hunter’s likeness for the first time. He was the paragon of a Demacian warrior—seven feet tall, armored in heavy plate mail, and rippling with sharply defined muscles. Beneath him lay the corpse of a wolf he had presumably slain. Just as the image had begun to settle in Poppy’s mind, she heard the sound of a child’s voice a few yards away. "Look, Da. It’s the slayer! The one from the statue!" declared the wide-eyed girl. Poppy saw the girl was pointing in her direction. She whirled around to see if the slayer was standing behind her. But no one was there. "No, lass," said the girl’s father. "That one’s no monster slayer. Too small by half." The girl and her father quickly lost interest and strolled through the village to partake in the various amusements. As the crowd in front of the statue dispersed, Poppy moved in for a closer inspection. Now she could see the fine details of the hunter’s marble depiction. His hair was long, fair, and bound in two separate side knots. His hands were gnarled from a hundred battles, and in them, he held a massive battle hammer not unlike the one Orlon had given her. If there was a truer hero in the kingdom, Poppy had never seen him. "He has to be the one," Poppy said. "Hope I’m not too late." She turned and left the festival as fast as her legs could carry her, taking the swiftest route to Uwendale. 'A Hero's Calling' 01= |-| 02= |-| 03= |-| 04= |-| 05= |-| 06= Quotes Classic= ;Upon selection * ;Upon starting a game * * * * * * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Upon attacking * ;Upon attacking the * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * * * ;Taunting an allied * ;Taunting an allied * * ;Taunting an allied * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy Yordle * ;Joke * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon hitting an enemy with a * * * ;Upon picking up a * * * * ;Upon casting * * ;Upon casting * * * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * ;Upon stunning an enemy with * * * * ;Upon knocking away an enemy with * * * * * * * * ;When an uses after being hit by * * ;Upon buying an item * * * * ;Upon buying * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * ;Upon placing a ward * * ;Upon finishing * * * ;Upon consuming a Health Potion * ;While on low health * * * * ;Upon death * ;Upon respawning * * * ;Unknown champion taunts * ;Unknown * |-| Old= ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * * Development was designed by Coronach. Poppy HC cover.jpg|Poppy A Hero's Calling comic cover art Poppy OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Poppy splash art Poppy NoxusSkin old.jpg|1st Noxus Poppy splash art Poppy NoxusSkin old2.jpg|2nd Noxus Poppy splash art Poppy LollipoppySkin old.jpg|1st Lollipoppy splash art Poppy LollipoppySkin old2.jpg|2nd Lollipoppy splash art Poppy BlacksmithSkin old.jpg|1st Blacksmith Poppy splash art Poppy RagdollSkin old.jpg|1st Ragdoll Poppy splash art Poppy BattleRegaliaSkin old.jpg|1st Battle Regalia Poppy splash art Poppy ScarletHammerSkin old.jpg|1st Scarlet Hammer Poppy splash art Poppy concept.jpg|Poppy concept art (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Poppy Scarlet Hammer concept.jpg|Scarlet Hammer Poppy concept art Poppy_Render_old.png|Old Poppy model Poppy VU Lollipoppy concept.jpg|Lollipoppy VU concept art (by Riot Artist Kienan Lafferty) Poppy VU Ragdoll concept.jpg|Ragdoll Poppy VU concept art (by Riot Artist Kienan Lafferty) Poppy VU Noxus concept.jpg|Noxus Poppy VU concept art (by Riot Artist Kienan Lafferty) Poppy VU Blacksmith concept.jpg|Blacksmith Poppy VU concept art (by Riot Artist Kienan Lafferty) Poppy VU BattleRegalia concept.jpg|Battle Regalia Poppy VU concept art (by Riot Artist Kienan Lafferty) Poppy VU ScarletHammer concept.jpg|Scarlet Hammer Poppy VU concept art (by Riot Artist Kienan Lafferty) Champion Sneak Peek By Pendragon :Prepare yourselves. The tiny but mighty Poppy has joined the League of Legends! This compact little warrior packs one mean punch with her mighty hammer, Whomper. Boasting a powerful set of abilities, Poppy is ready to pulverize anyone who thinks it funny to make a short joke.A New Champion Approaches: Poppy, the Iron Ambassador Poppy Visual Talks By Fruity Sebbles "Everyone’s favorite hammer girl has been on our scopes for a while, as she’s one of those older champions in need of across-the-board work to bring her up to current standards. To be clear, we LOVE her core identity - who doesn’t want to play the fearless Yordle striking hammer-induced terror into enemies across the map? In fact, the gap between her awesome premise and lackluster execution is exactly why we’re working on her. Artistically, Poppy will still look like a heavily armed and armored ball of golden death. We’re looking to preserve her thematic and color scheme while bringing her art up-to-date both technically and stylistically. Similarly, there’s a lot to love in her story, we just plan to bring it up-to-date and cement her more firmly in the world and among her fellow Yordles. On the gameplay front the challenge is a bit bigger, as Poppy’s kit is pretty archaic at this point. Nevertheless, we’re looking to keep her current fearless style of gameplay and core dash-and-smash mechanics - we still want her to have that same diver mentality. Poppy is definitely a hefty undertaking - not quite a Sion-level project but pretty close to it. She’s still a ways out and is going to take a lot of work, but will hopefully offer an awesome experience for players once we’re done with the job." Poppy VU talk Champion Insight: Poppy BY FIZZNCHIPS Champion Insight: Poppy "Poppy’s champion update’s been on the list since before there even was a list. With the Keeper of the Hammer making her debut on PBE, read the story of how it came together. Design notes from Solcrushed Narrative notes from JohnODyin Art notes from Lonewingy We started exploring Poppy more than a year ago. With her outdated visuals and awkward, imbalanced kit, she’s long been a candidate for a champion update, but getting it right meant expanding on the limited things we knew about her (she had fewer than twenty lines in game) while finding a new gameplay design that would fit with her character and satisfy fans of the little-yordle-that-could. Poppy’s the Demacian yordle. That was clear from the beginning. But as a champion proud and loud about her love for Demacia, it was important to keep her from seeming like a mini-Garen. So while she can fangirl for Garen and kneel to Jarvan IV, she has to stand out as her own yordle. Demacian in her own way. The solution we arrived at was embracing the notion of an unaware hero. She was given a legendary weapon and tasked with finding the hero worthy of wielding it. She’s an answer to the question, what would a hero be like if they had all of the strength, courage, and potential of legend, but no idea of it? Poppy’s the underdog, even when she’s packing the biggest hammer in the fight. Poppy’s a walking contradiction. Small, but unbelievably tanky. First into the fray, but last to believe in herself. She’s earnest to the point where you can’t quite trust her, but honest to the extreme that you know you have to. Hammering home her personality keeps her identity distinct among the yordles, while showing off an alternate take on the traditional Demacian warrior. Whether defending a small village besieged by a nefarious dragon, or a sidelane squishy under assault by a gank-hungry jungler, Poppy’s coming to save the day. She just might apologize afterwards. ;Like a giant Demacian hero, but yordle-r Balancing the contradiction inherent in her character and then expressing it through gameplay, art, and story proved a unique challenge. At the same time we were puzzling out how to really put the hammer down in terms of her story, it was our chance to figure out how Poppy should look. Some champs are dark and grim like Thresh or horrifying like Hecarim. And others have a snaggletooth. Unlike a champ like Sion, Poppy’s in-game visuals were outdated, but not far off from the way a yordle decked out in Demacian dress would appear. The one thing that really stood out was the hammer. Her story, gameplay, and art all center around her weapon, but it wasn’t always the biggest thing about her. So we re-rolled the drop. Now her hammer is twice the size of the diminutive yordle, representing the burden of her quest to find the hero of legend and the power she packs into a small frame. To show off those unique sides of her that make her different from other Demacians (and yordles), we’ve played up the extremes of her personality in art and in-game visuals as well as the story and gameplay: she’s introspective and full of doubts but also eager and full of energy. She shoulders the burden of her quest with pluck and courage, but her humility leaves her with a glaring blind spot. She can’t see that she might be the Demacian hero she’s been seeking the whole time. ;Frontline Demacian juggeryordle No part of a champion update happens in a vacuum, and while we explored different storytelling and visual possibilities for a pint-sized brawler, we were also experimenting with gameplay kits. When we first brought Poppy into the ol’ update workshop, we had to deal with one of the most powerful, but least compelling abilities in the game. Poppy’s old ultimate, Diplomatic Immunity, could render her immune from damage and crowd control from everything that wasn’t trapped in a glowing gold cylinder of sadness. Diplomatic Immunity defined her kit, and pushed her play pattern towards “assassinate the backline with absurd damage out of nowhere.” That squishy-squasher style didn’t make sense given Poppy’s original story or the direction we were taking her, and Diplomatic Immunity was so powerful, Poppy’s entire kit had to be limited because of it. After initial explorations, it became clear that straight up nerfing Diplomatic Immunity meant losing what made the ability cool and unique. Once we made the decision to remove it instead, we could play around with new signature abilities to anchor the kit around. After trying a few different themes, we circled back to her story and focused on one aspect of her character in particular--disproportionate power--which led to her new ultimate. With the exaggerated hammer slap of Keeper’s Verdict in place, we found we were able to really push Poppy’s strategic niche of tanky disruption to eleven. We’re looking forward to bringing her back to the battlefield packing a whole new wallop. Poppy’s new unique gameplay identity embraces her small-stature/big-hammer duality. Despite being one of the smallest champions in the game, she brings a ton of crowd control that’s perfect both for causing commotion in a big scrum and flattening bad guys one-on-one. Through her art, gameplay, and story, we’ve refined the core of Poppy’s personality and playstyle while discovering a few things, too. She’s on PBE now, but we’re looking forward to bringing her back to the battlefield packing a whole new wallop." The Arsenal: Forging Poppy’s Hammer BY RUMTUMTUMMERSThe Arsenal: Forging Poppy’s Hammer "Reworking Poppy was a chance to tune up her biggest, baddest character elements while giving her completely new play patterns. We knew the hammer, her signature weapon, would be critical in solidifying her refreshed identity; like Jinx’s rocket launcher, Nautilus’ anchor, or Riven’s sword, Poppy’s hammer is an integral part of both her kit and her personality. We had to get it right for both to ring true. In short, it was hammer time. ;Small character; big impact Poppy’s original hammer and shield were designed to fit her small stature. “Before, Poppy had a Yordle hammer and a Yordle shield,” explains concept artist Gem Lim. “But we wanted to do more with it.” The team realized that by choosing one primary item for Poppy to wield and over-emphasizing it, they could create a champion with a silhouette and style different from any other champion in League. “Instead of equal attention for the hammer and shield, we toned the shield down and made the hammer ginormous,” says Gem. “What struck me the most about Poppy was this sense of disproportionate power. She’s a small character who does big things. The hammer should communicate that.” Poppy’s new champion-smasher wasn’t custom-made to fit her; it’s a regular-sized hammer she wields with incredible power. “The new hammer is more than a weapon,” Gem says. “Its humongous size contributes to her silhouette and her movement. No champion moves like her. When you see her swing that hammer, it’s so different from Sion with his axe or Garen with his sword.” Senior narrative writer John O’Bryan adds, “It’s almost like she puts all of herself into every swing.” The new hammer design contributed to Poppy’s new ult and each of her re-tuned abilities. :" When others run away, Poppy runs forward. She’s indomitable. " Gem emphasizes the idea of a tiny character packing a big punch: “We want people to feel that crazy disproportionate power. Like, ‘Oh, look at the cute little—ouch!' It’s over-the-top and unexpected.” ;A hero’s journey Poppy’s hammer is an important part of her personal journey. “A Hero’s Call,” which offers players a glimpse into Poppy’s world, is centered on the hammer and what it means to her. O’Bryan elaborates, “Even she doesn’t think it’s hers. She thinks it’s a tool for someone else.” Scaling the hammer to make it a normal hammer size helps emphasise the idea that Poppy doesn’t necessarily believe the hammer is hers to wield, that somewhere in the world is a hero meant to carry it. The hammer existed long before Poppy took possession of it. Though she’s been carrying the hammer for a long, long time, Poppy hasn’t yet realized that she’s what gives the hammer its strength. O’Bryan explains, “If you were to ask Poppy, she would probably think she’s nothing special. Everything she’s doing is because of this hammer she’s carrying around. But really, it’s all coming from her.” Players know one thing Poppy doesn’t: The hammer is right where it needs to be. The immovable object Poppy’s new weapon is meant to emphasise core elements of her personality. “She’s purposeful,” says O’Bryan. “Nothing can stop her; if you knock her down, she’s going to keep getting back up.” The team behind the Poppy update wanted to give a sense of solidity to Poppy, the idea that to get to Poppy’s team, enemies have to go through her. “When others run away, Poppy runs forward,” says Gem. “She’s indomitable.” The hammer is a symbol of Poppy’s strength, her unflinching dedication to her task, and her world view. “Poppy doesn’t think of herself as a small character,” O’Bryan says, “because she really isn’t.” Gem says, “She’s the pebble you thought you could kick, but couldn’t. There’s no one like her.”" Previous Lore Hide= |-|2nd lore= While other young yordle girls played skip-step and braided wreathes out of posies, Poppy spent her youth earning calluses and grease stains in her father's armor shop. Blomgrun, her father, was Bandle City's finest smith. The only thing he loved as much as his work was his young daughter, Poppy - named for the sprightly sounds of the sparks that leapt from his ever-burning forge. He swelled with pride the day she was first able to lift his trusty hammer, Whomper. Poppy immediately took to his art, demonstrating a natural gift for smithing, which Blomgrun honed with devoted instruction. One day, a Demacian general named Florin Berell commissioned Blomgrun to craft a helm, glorious beyond comparison. Blomgrun toiled away on this project, determined to present Florin with his finest work. He let Poppy set the center jewel, entrusting her with the most important piece. When the pair finished, they departed for Demacia to deliver it in person. Word of the general's order, however, was leaked to the Noxian High Command, and two Noxian assassins were dispatched to intercept the delivery. Blomgrun was able to occupy the assassins long enough for Poppy to escape with the prized helm. She watched helplessly from the brush as her father was slain. Instead of fleeing home, she carried the helm the rest of the way to Demacia alone. She refused payment for it, saying that no amount would compensate for her father's life. Instead, she offered it as a gift, honoring her father's final intentions. Florin saw the grim determination behind the tears in her eyes, and requested that the leadership of Bandle City appoint Poppy as the yordle ambassador to Demacia. Soon after, seeking to crush Noxus with her father's hammer, Poppy volunteered for the League of Legends. "Poppy may be small, but Whomper - or her will - is not." |-|1st lore= Prior to V1.0.0.116: While other young yordles would play skip-step and make wreathes out of braided posies, Poppy was earning calluses and grease stains in her father's armor shop. Blomgrun was a well-respected armorsmith, and he named his daughter for the sprightly sounds that accompanied the sparks leaping from his ever-burning forge. He was filled with pride when she was first able to lift his trusty hammer, Whomper. One day, Blomgrun was commissioned to create a glorious helm for a Demacian general. Word of the charge was leaked to the Noxian High Command, and two of their best spies ambushed Blomgrun's caravan en route. Though Poppy escaped with the helm, she helplessly watched as her father was slain. Instead of fleeing home, she carried the helm to Demacia alone. When the Demacian general saw the grim determination behind the tears in her eyes, the general requested that the leadership of Bandle City appoint Poppy as the yordle ambassador to Demacia. Soon after, seeking to crush Noxus with her father's hammer, Poppy volunteered for the League of Legends. Previous Abilities Hide= |-|Show= Poppy halves non-turret damage against her that exceeds . |targeting='Valiant Fighter' is a self-buff ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Valiant Fighter's damage reduction is calculated after the reduction from armor and magic resist. * The damage reduction only applies to the portion of the damage that exceeds . For example: if 100 is 10% of her current health and someone hits her for 150 damage, Valiant Fighter will half the 50 damage that exceeds 100 for a total of 125 damage taken. |video= }} Poppy's next basic attack is modified to deal magic damage, up to a cap. |description2 = Devastating Blow resets Poppy's autoattack timer. |leveling= | }} |cooldown= |cost=55 |costtype=mana |targeting='Devastating Blow' is an autoattack modifier. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects= single target |onhiteffects= Applies on-hit effects. ** Note however, only the attack damage portion may critically strike, but the damage will remain magic. * Devastating Blow cannot be nor ; however, this can both miss and be . *''Devastating Blow's'' damage does not trigger against structures. |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= * The cap on the percent total health damage is capped at , making the minimum health on the enemy target to reach the damage cap . This damage cap does not include the base damage from the spell. * Devastating Blow has no cast time and does not interrupt Poppy's previous orders. |video=Poppy QVideo }} Poppy gains and for 5 seconds every time she deals or receives damage, stacking up to 10 times. |description2= Poppy gains maximum stacks of Paragon of Demacia and bonus movement speed for 5 seconds. |leveling= | }} |leveling2= |cooldown=12 |cost= |costtype=mana |targeting='Paragon of Demacia' is a self-buff ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Paragon of Demacia has no cast time and does not interrupt Poppy's previous orders. |video=Poppy WVideo }} Poppy charges at the target enemy, dealing them magic damage and them along with her. If they collide with terrain, she her target for seconds and deals them additional magic damage. |leveling= | }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range= | }} |targeting='Heroic Charge' is a single targeted dash. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the knockback and damage and cause Poppy to stop short at her target. |additional= * Each burst of damage when Heroic Charge collides with a wall will proc spell effects. * Heroic Charge can pass Poppy through walls provided her target is on the opposite side upon cast. * Heroic Charge takes into account impassable player-created terrain such as , and . |video=Poppy EVideo }} Poppy focuses the target enemy champion for the next few seconds, amplifying her damage against them and becoming immune to all effects that do not originate from her target for the duration. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range=900 |targeting='Diplomatic Immunity' is a self-buff ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= * Diplomatic Immunity blocks all damage from all sources, including true damage. The only exceptions are the Nexus Obelisk, the target of Diplomatic Immunity, and any pets belonging to that champion. ** Diplomatic Immunity can, however, be cast on champion clones, such as . In this case, she will also be immune to the champion who spawned them. * Diplomatic Immunity's invulnerability can only be cancelled prematurely if Poppy or her target is killed. * Diplomatic Immunity's damage amplification debuff can be removed with Quicksilver. However, it will not remove Poppy's invulnerability. |video=Poppy RVideo }} Patch History ** Epic neutral monsters were damaged twice when Keeper's Verdict was fully charged. V6.3: * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio increased to from . ** 80% damage penalty versus minions. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Instant cast's duration reduced to 1 second from . V6.2: * ** If target dies before the shield reaches it, the shield will not return. ** The shield will now return to when it kills a champion with a zombie passive ( , , etc.). ** When the shield is on the ground, it will start its outro animation earlier so knows when it's time to say goodbye (actual game time duration unchanged). * ** We've improved the – combo from 6.1. will now only auto-aim toward your target if your mouse cursor has not moved significantly after casting . V6.1: * ** If cast during , Hammer Shock will automatically go off in the direction of Poppy's target. V5.24: *General **Title changed to the from the . **Complete visual upgrade across all skins: , , , , , and . ***New voice over. ***New artwork for all skins. **Complete gameplay rework. ***New ability icons. * (Innate) ** Every seconds, Poppy's next basic attack gains 400 range (525 total range), hurling her Buckler at her target dealing level}} bonus magic damage. The Buckler ricochets off the target to land on the floor nearby and can be picked up within the next 5 seconds, granting Poppy a shield for seconds. Enemies can step on the Buckler to destroy it. If Iron Ambassador kills the target, the Buckler will ricochet directly to Poppy instead of falling to the ground. * (Q) ** Poppy slams the ground, dealing physical damage and cracking the ground, slowing enemies in the area by %. After 1 second, the ground erupts dealing the same damage again. Hammer Shock deals only 80% damage to minions. **Cooldown: **Cost: mana * (W) ** Poppy's total and are increased by 12%, increased to 24% while below . ** Poppy gains % bonus movement speed and creates an perimeter around herself for the next 2.5 seconds. Enemies who attempt to dash into or within the area and take magic damage. **Cooldown: **Cost: 50 mana * (E) **Damage type changed to physical from magical. **Charge damage changed to from . **Impact damage changed to from . **Stun duration increased to seconds from at all ranks. **Cost flattened to 70 mana from . * ® ** Poppy begins charging, increasing the smash range and knockback distance of Keeper's Verdict over the next ~2 seconds. Poppy is slowed by 15% while charging. After 4 seconds, Keeper's Verdict is cancelled and the cooldown is refunded by 75%. ** Poppy smashes the ground, sending out a fissure in the target direction that deals physical damage to every non-champion it passes through. When the fissure collides with an enemy champion, a massive hammer erupts from the ground, dealing the same physical damage to all enemies in a tiny area and all enemy champions hit an enormous distance towards their Summoning Platform. Enemies are untargetable while they are being knocked away. **Cooldown: **Cost: 100 mana V4.16: * ** Now detects collision with player created terrain (Anivia's Crystallize, Azir's Emperor's Divide, Jarvan's Cataclysm and Trundle's Pillar of Ice). V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 22 from 18. V3.10: * ** Fixed a bug where Poppy would retain her previous move or attack order after charging. ** Fixed a bug that caused Poppy to stutter briefly after charging. V3.8: * ** Spell has been refactored to better detect terrain. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 345 from 320. V1.0.0.140: * ** Now damages wards properly. V1.0.0.135: * ** Now displays current number of stacks on icon. V1.0.0.125: * ** Fixed a bug where movement commands before the initial collision could prevent the second part of the spell from occurring. ** Fixed a bug where Poppy would not attack the correct target after using . V1.0.0.120: * ** Poppy will now attempt to immediately attack champions affected by a successful cast. V1.0.0.114: * ** Updated shield texture. * ** Fixed several unintended interactions with and spell shields. Notably, Poppy won't push herself past the target anymore. V1.0.0.107: * ** Fixed a bug where the particles didn't display for their full duration at ranks 2 and 3. ** Fixed a bug where the tooltip didn't reflect the increase in duration when ranking up. ** Fixed a bug where the leveling tooltip didn't reflect the increase in duration with higher ranks. V1.0.0.103: * ** Now resets autoattacks. V1.0.0.100: * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. V1.0.0.99: * ** Can no longer be dodged. V1.0.0.96: * ** Mana cost reduced to 55 from 65. * ** Mana cost changed to from . * ** Mana cost changed to from . V1.0.0.94: * ** Now breaks spell shields. * ** Now breaks spell shields. V1.0.0.87: * ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes cause targets with , , or to not properly revive on death. * ** Fixed tooltip incorrectly stating that it reduced damage by 30% rather than 50%. V1.0.0.83: * ** No longer castable while immobilized. * ** Fixed a bug where if a player used while under the effects of Diplomatic Immunity, they could not target Poppy. V1.0.0.72: * ** Bonus damage reduced to from . * ** Made slightly more precise. ** Now properly breaks channels. ** Fixed a bug where Poppy couldn't charge while was active. * ** Fixed a bug where Poppy could kill through . V1.0.0.70: Added. * (Innate) ** Any damage dealt to Poppy that exceeds 10% of her current health is reduced by 50%. This doesn’t affect damage dealt by structures. * (Q) ** Poppy crushes her opponent, dealing base damage plus a flat amount and a percentage of her target’s max health as a bonus damage. The bonus damage cannot exceed a threshold based on rank. * (W) ** Passive: Upon being hit or attacking an enemy, Poppy's armor and damage are increased by a flat amount for 5 seconds. This effect can stack 10 times. ** Active: Poppy gains max stacks of Paragon of Demacia and her Movement Speed is increased for 5 seconds. * (E) ** Poppy charges at an enemy and carries them for a short distance. The initial impact deals a small amount of damage, and if they collide with terrain, her target will take a high amount of damage and be stunned. * (Ultimate) ** Poppy focuses intently on a single target dealing increased damage to them. Poppy is immune to any damage and abilities from enemies other than her target. }} References cs:Poppy/Příběh de:Poppy/Background es:Poppy/Historia fr:Poppy/Historique pl:Poppy/historia ru:Poppy/Background sk:Poppy/Background zh:波比/背景故事 Category:Champion backgrounds